Jinx Has Got The Book Of Azarath
by Brandon Burns
Summary: Jinx steals Raven's book of Azarath and use's it to make Raven do what she wants, can the Titans stop her in time?
1. The Book

**Jinx Has Got The Book Of Azarath.**

Jinx was battling Raven in the dark ally, because she was causing trouble of a late night mischief again  
so... Raven caught her in the darkest place of town, Jinx was using her hex powers on her but Raven  
did her special dark power and she says to her before using it.

"AZARATH MENTION ZINTHOS!"

And it struck her down hard moments later... The police come and arrest her and take her to jail, while  
poor evil Jinx was in a private cell by herself, she was thinking of a perfect plan on how to get back  
at Raven, she was thinking.

"Hmm... How can I get my revenge on her, hey wait a minute what if i'll just contoll her powers  
and make her cause more crime then I do! I got it! after I get out of jail i'll go to the Titans Tower  
and i'll steal her spellbook she would be in my commond."

Later that night... Jinx snuck up in the tower witout getting caught by any of the Titans?

She went into her room and found the book of Azarath, she opens the book and see's  
how to controll all of her powers suddenly, Raven comes back into her room and saw  
with her book when getting real pissed off! she says to her.

"What in the blue Hell are you doing in my room and out of jail!?"

Suddenly, Raven had then notice Jinx holding her spellbook reading her well knowed powers  
she now was shocked and tried to stop Jinx from using it, but Jinx read the spell to controll  
Raven's body, Jinx with evil pink eyes and a huge smile on her face said.

"I own you now Raven!"

And all of a sudden, the sky became pitch dark lighting started to occure Beast Boy went into her bedroom  
witout knocking to see if Raven was all right? he opens the door and saw Jinx with her spellbook.

Beast Boy says.

"Uh-Oh! that dam Jinx is controlling Raven!"

Jinx, then said before making Raven attack Beast Boy.

"Go ahead, use your... I mean my new powers!"

She was now using her special power and said.

"AZARATH MENTION ZINTHOS!"

Poor, Beast Boy was thrown right out of the window, the other Titans had heard somthing going on upstairs, Jinx was now forcing Raven to knee down on her right knee and held her palm towards her, it was like what Paul Bearer made The Undertaker do while holding the urn, she was now making her fight the other Teen Titans.

**What will happend next? Stay Tune!**


	2. Jinx Is In Controll

Robin, Starfire, & Cyborg had rushed up to the main tower to see what was going on? When all  
three got to the upper hallway, they all saw in shock! As Jinx was holding the book of Azarath and  
made Raven use dark magic on the other three Jinx said while holding the book.

"I don't think so Titans!"

And Raven struck some of her black magic which made them unconsicous Jinx was now walking out of the  
tower forcing zombie Raven to follow her, right outside Jinx holding the book of Azarath says to  
controlled Raven.

"All right my new slave time to do some destruction and Jinx wants some new jewelry, so... go fetch like a dog!"

She was now making Raven flew to the late night jewelry store when she got there she used her dark  
magic to smashed the windows open and attacked the clerks and then used her magic to carry all the  
jews with her, Jinx was so delighted at what happend that she decided to make her rob the bank as well.

While still the book of Azarath she says to Raven.

"Good slave, now I want to be rich & powerful to the bank doggie!"

She was now kneeling down to on her knee to workship Jinx, but meanwhile... also trying to rob the  
town's bank was both Gizmo & Mammoth were already trashing the place, and stealing all the cash in  
the valt when all was going according to plan Raven using her powers to open the locked front doors.

Gizmo & Mammoth were susprised thinking that Raven of the Teen Titans was about to battel them, but  
right behind her was Jinx holding the book of Azarath she tells her teamates,

"Hey boys! guess what I got plan?"

**To Be Continued?**


	3. Raven Vs The Other Titans

Jinx holding the book of Azarath while making Raven stand steal for a minute, says to her evil teammates.

"Hey boys! guess what I got a plan?"

Gizmo, says while dropping his bag of money.

"Isn't that stinking Raven of the Teen Titans? did you put her in a spell or something."

Jinx told him.

"Yep she's my new weapon of destruction, i'll make her do whatever I want!"

Mammoth, said.

"I don't believe it, but i'm kind of liking this!"

Jinx reading some of the spells in the book, says to herself.

"Now let's see what does this spell do?"

After reading it she made controlled Raven, use her special power on the boys.

She went.

"AZARATH MENTION ZINTHOS!"

And it struck both Gizmo & Mammoth to the valt locking them both until the Police got there,  
Jinx says to them before leaving the bank and stealing all the money.

"Ha! now that i've got Raven I don't need you two anymore see you later punks!"

Meanwhile, back at the all the Titans were thinking of a plan on how to save Raven  
from Jinx, Robin while thinking said to the others.

"It's got to be the whole spellbook maby if we attack Jinx and close up the book  
Raven will come out of it's horrible fate, all right Titans let's go!"

They all flew out of the tower except for Cyborg who can't fly, he took off in his T car, meanwhile... Jinx  
was making Raven destroy the whole town Jinx holding the book of Azarath was laughting in an evil tone  
she took all the police force and the whole Swat Team, suddenly all of the Teen Titans show up to stop  
her, Starfire using her superpowers but Raven's dark magic made her drop to the ground.

Beast Boy turning into a T-Rex using his big jaw was tring to swallow Jinx, but she made her  
turn into a scary looking demon and she made huge dinosaur Beast Boy so terrified he shrunk to the floor,  
Cyborg was using his right robottic arm to blast Raven's dark magic but Jinx made her blew all the  
force from it away, Robin was doing some Kung Fu moves.

He says before going into battel.

"All right it's time for me to save the day!"

**To Be Continued.**


End file.
